


A Moment of Intense Intimacy

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Independent Creative Writing
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Making Out, Mild Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot about a young woman's first intimate experience with a man she has longed for.  Little does she know, he has longed for her too.  Through him, she is able to leave behind what she once was, and explore a new side of herself.  Honestly though, it's mostly smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He walked over to me, a hunger burning in his eyes. His crystal blue orbs staring into my soul, I was sure he could see my desire. How I wanted him, how I’ve been longing for him for so long. He caught me against the door, putting his hands against it on either side of my face. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, “You look gorgeous tonight.”  
“Thank you” I whispered back, trying to control my raspy breaths. I could feel a warmth pooling in my abdomen, an excitement running through my veins.  
And then it happened. I felt warm lips against mine; soft at first, but rapidly increasing in pressure. He deepened the kiss and a let out a moan, a noise I never thought I would make. He slid his tongue in while my mouth was open. He explored my mouth and completely overtook it as I surrendered myself to him. I moved my tongue against his, intertwining and sliding. For the first time in my life; gone was reason and responsibility. Gone was that perfect girl; that goody two-shoes. He made me feel like a lioness, a being of pure carnal desire.  
His hands moved up from my hips and caressed my breast. He began to grab and stoke my chest. I was thankful for the door that I was leaning against, otherwise my body would have given out from all the excitement.  
I allowed my hand to travel down his chest and to his crotch. I grabbed at it, and he emitted a low moan from his throat into my mouth. I felt powerful, and sexy. The idea that I could turn on a man as handsome and wonderful as him! He was already hard and I began to squeeze his excitement through his suit pants.  
He pulled on my hair to lean my head back and expose my neck. He sucked and kissed along my jaw and down my neck. He gave me small little bites to my clavicle and then worked his way to my breasts. He sweetly kissed the skin that was exposed. I could only gasp as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I could hear his breathing becoming as rapid as mine.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long” he nearly growled.  
“Then why didn’t you do something?” I gasped.  
“I am now baby” and he rubbed his crotch against mine. He pulled my dress up above my underwear and I could feel his hard cock through his pants against my privates. With every movement I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I couldn’t control the moans that escaped my lips. He was maddening; at that moment I feared I may let him go all the way. I never wanted anything so badly.  
He began to unzip my dress as I heard someone outside the door. The door I was leaning against opened and I was pushed into his arms as my roommate walked in through the door.  
“What the fuck?” she yelled trying to avert her eyes.  
I quickly fixed my dress, and as I looked over at him, I could see his cheeks turning a deep red. He looked into my eyes and gave me a quick kiss.  
“I am really sorry, he apologized to my roommate. I’ll call you later darling” and with that he left.  
I was left in the living room standing awkwardly while my roommate stared at me. I wanted to be mad at the interruption, but I knew deep down I was glad she had come home. I hadn’t been thinking, and quickly lost myself to lust. She saved my virginity for now.  
“We will talk about this tomorrow” she stated as she closed the door. “I am too tired to hear about it now.” As she walked out of the room I could hear her say “And I think you could use a cold shower.”  
At least she wasn’t too mad to tease me.  
I stood in the living room for a while, just trying to process what had happened. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, but kept the chain long on it, so it would only open a few inches. I was greeted by crystal blue eyes, though they were a lot less confident than earlier.  
“Hi” was all I could manage.  
“Hey” he answered. Apparently he was just as eloquent as I was. “I just wanted to say, I had a good time tonight. I didn’t want to seem like I was rushing off, but I figured your roommate wouldn’t appreciate me staying.”  
“I had a good time too, and I understand.”  
“So, goodnight I guess.”  
“Goodnight”  
As I closed the door I heard a whisper, so faint that I’m sure I was not meant to hear it. “Also, I think I love you.”


	2. The man's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same scene as chapter one, but from the man's point of view.

And then we were alone in her house. I made my way over to her, trying to look sexy. I gazed into her eyes trying to see if she wanted me just as badly as I’ve wanted her. I managed to get her up against the door and I put my hands on it on either side of her face. I knew how shy she was, so I would have to make the first move; honestly I knew that if I trapped her like this, she wouldn’t be able to fight back as easily. I leaned in and whispered “You look gorgeous tonight.” And she really did; the dress hugged her in all the right ways, and she was just so sexy.  
“Thank you” she responded. She sounded nervous, but I couldn’t tell if it was the good kind. I was hoping she hadn’t noticed that I had already gotten semi-hard from being this close to her.  
And then I went for it. I put my lips to hers, and a spark went through me. Holy fuck, this is sexy as hell! I couldn’t control myself, I wanted more and began to kiss her harder. Then I heard it, the best sound in the world. She let out a moan, and I knew then that she wanted this too. When her lips opened, I slid my tongue in. I explored and conquered her mouth, and she played back, letting her tongue play and spar with mine. I wanted her so bad, she made me feel a fire that I had never felt with any other girls. My dick was starting to swell and push against my pants. I wanted to feel more of her.  
I moved my hand up her body and touched her boob. I began to grab and squeeze it. Damn she has some fine tits.   
I began to feel her hand slide down my body. She stopped at my crotch and grabbed at it. I couldn’t help it; a deep groan escaped from my mouth. I was so turned on. The beautiful woman wanted me in this way. She was too good for me, but there she was grabbing my dick through my pants.  
I grabbed at the soft hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head back. Her throat was so smooth. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck; biting and sucking the whole way. I worked my way down to her chest. She ran her fingers through my hair in a way that was so arousing. My breathing began to get heavy, and I was feeling lightheaded.   
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” I managed.  
“Then why didn’t you do something?” she was breathless.  
“I am now baby.” I rubbed my hard dick at her crotch. The friction was maddening. I pulled her dress above her underwear so I could get my dick under her pussy. I thrusted and thrusted; just wanting to get as close to her as possible. If only my fucking pants were off. I wanted her so badly, and I was curious how far she would let me go.   
I tested her limits by unzipping her dress; so far so good. But then she crashed into me, and when I looked up, another girl was in the doorway.  
“What the fuck?” she yelled. What the fuck indeed; this bitch had cock blocked me.  
I felt a heat rising in my cheeks. I looked over and saw her scrambling to get the dress zipped back up. I looked into her eyes; I wanted to stay, but I feared the moment had been ruined. I gave her a quick kiss and hurried out the door.   
“I am really sorry” I muttered to her roommate. “I’ll call you later darling” I called to her.  
The door slammed behind me, and I was left alone on the porch. Darling? That was about the gayest thing I had ever said. I couldn’t believe I had just run out of there like a fucking coward. I had been obsessing over this girl for so long, and I let a roommate keep me from her. I wanted to go back in, but I was too nervous. I was nervous that she would realize what she had done; she would realize that she had allowed herself to make out with a total loser. I would never admit it to anyone, but I had loved this girl for the past two years without having any physical contact. And now? My insides were doing mother fucking backflips. I had to say something, I couldn’t lose her.  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened slowly and only went as far as the chain would let it.  
“Hi” she whispered.  
“Hey, I just wanted to say, I had a good time tonight. I didn’t want to seem like I was rushing off, but I figured your roommate wouldn’t appreciate me staying.” Did I really need to say all that?  
“I had a good time too, and I understand” she said sweetly. Jesus, did this girl have any idea how she affected me?  
“So goodnight, I guess.” Fuck, I sound so lame. I’m blowing it!  
“Goodnight.”  
She began to close the door. I had to tell her, but I was too scared of her reaction. When I was sure she couldn’t hear me I whispered “Also, I think I love you.”


End file.
